


A Strange Affair

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson tops HJ.  When Nelson is injured on patrol, HJ is so shaken that he needs to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

The city had not been on their side tonight. It was a long and dangerous night, a stakeout gone horribly wrong when they'd sprung from their hiding place only to realize that their targets were expecting them. The five thugs weren't too heavily armed; they only had one gun among them, which Rolf had snatched, leaving its owner dumbfounded that Hooded Justice wasn't all bulk and no speed. It should have been easy after that, but one man had planted a foot on the hem of Nelly's cape, giving another the opportunity to slash him across the chest. When he'd heard Nelly cry out in shock and pain, Rolf had gone practically berserk on the attackers. Less than a minute later, none of them was left standing, none without something broken.

By the time they'd gotten back to Headquarters (Rolf walking hurriedly in silence, ushering Nelly along) the front of Nelly's costume was soaked through with blood, the yellow “M” now the same color as the rest of it. Rolf all but dragged him to the locker room and sat him down on a bench, where he inspected the wound with a well-meaning but untrained eye. He was convinced it needed stitches. Eventually, Nelly convinced him otherwise – it was a big wound, but clean. The switchblade had been sharp, but where it had been previously was impossible to tell. Rolf disinfected the gash while Nelly gritted his teeth against the sting, and bandaged it with thick white gauze.

Then they'd gone to Nelly's office to get his coat, but Rolf had wrapped him up in burly arms and pulled him down onto the couch, and now Nelly lies against Rolf's chest, feeling the warmth of his lover's body and the soothing slow heartbeat underneath the skin. It's peaceful like this, with Rolf holding him, both their eyes closed and their legs tangling. Rolf starts to kiss him, softly and gently like normal people do. Nelly might have protested, given his injury, when the clothes start coming off, but Rolf is being so unusually careful that he doesn't want it to stop. The broad hands don't surround his neck, the fingers don't tangle and twist in his hair; they just caress at his shoulders and splay widely across his back. 

When Rolf draws his knees up and helps Nelly settle between them, it's a total surprise. When he gropes behind his head until he finds the bottle of lubricant they'd stashed under the cushion, Nelly knows he wasn't imagining things. But stranger things have happened – things like people dressing up in costumes and fighting crime, and two of those men happening to be queers, and falling into whatever this is that they have. He's never done this before, but he isn't nervous either. He has plenty of experience in knowing what feels good, and that has to count for something.

He doesn't know if Rolf has ever done this either, so he goes slowly. One slick finger as he kisses Rolf's chest and stomach, then another. He twists them in small, careful motions, feeling Rolf start to relax. There's a small whimper, and that doesn't strike him as odd until he realizes it wasn't him making the sound. Nelly understands what it means, though – when you're hurt, or tired, or scared, and want to be able to let go, to let someone else take over and take care of you. He knows that feeling well, and he knows how to handle it.

Rolf's eyes open for a few brief seconds as Nelly slicks himself up. Here goes, Nelly thinks, hoping to God that he doesn't hurt him, and slides inside. His eyes go wide as Rolf's shut again. His lover's tight heat completely surrounds him, the sensation incredible. He starts to move as smoothly as he can manage while trying not to come too soon. The only thing better than the pressure around his cock is the way Rolf looks right now, as though having Nelly inside of him is all he ever needed or could ask for. It's not often that they kiss during sex, but this is an strange affair all around, so Nelly can't help but lean down and press his lips against his lover's, hot and searing. Chest to chest, they rock together with increasing intensity. Nelly reaches a recognizable breaking point, where there's no sense in trying to hold back any longer. He knows he's going to come, he's going to come inside of Rolf, and with a choke he flies straight over the edge. 

When he withdraws, Rolf makes some sort of desperate growl. It's not fair to leave him hanging, and Nelly just wants to make him feel as good as possible. He crawls backwards and licks hungrily at Rolf's neglected cock, then further down to the stretched entrance. The taste of himself there sends another shudder of arousal through him. Moaning softly, he laps there for a few moments, then moves up to nuzzle and suck at Rolf's balls. Rolf is gasping, his hips bucking for something that isn't there. Aiming to fix that, Nelly wraps his lips around the swollen cock, and swallows him down as deep as he can until Rolf climaxes.

Rolf pulls him back up to curl against his chest again, and kisses him once more. Nelly doesn't even realize they've fallen asleep until they wake up in the morning with the sun streaming in.


End file.
